Non-Patent Document 1 describes a method for adjusting an adaptive optics system by a phase measurement method. The phase measurement method is a method of causing a wavefront modulator to display a known phase distribution, and then measuring the phase distribution by a wavefront sensor, and contrasting the measurement result with the known phase distribution to thereby make coordinates on a modulation plane and coordinates on a detection plane correspond to each other.